Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness:
by LightNeverFades
Summary: [Chap. 8] Brennan is being hunted by a certain group by the name of Dark Enemies and the Mutant doesn't understand why. The Dark Enemies will use this as an advantage, and they will stop from nothing to get their hands on Sancturary and Brennan...
1. Enemies

**Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness**

**A/N: **Well, this is my fan fiction for **Mutant X**! (I'm quite a fan of Brennan Mulwray aka Victor Webster! Reminds me of Logan aka Wolverine in X-Men!) Anyways, big title! Just love big titles! Ok, I suppose that's not a good reason to make it big but, Oh well:) This is just bits of episodes in Mutant X which I've created! (I might write long, so please bear with me.) I might create some characters in the following parts! Well, I guess I'm done so have a nice time reading my fanfic and I hope you R R! **Oh and Emma DeLauro's still ALIVE! But Lexa Pierce is not in it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!

_**Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams**_

**Enemies**

"_Ohhh my love, where are you?"  
_"_I'm here, darling."  
_"_Are you going somewhere?"  
_"_Yes, I need to go somewhere; I have some business to do."  
_"_But we've only just started! You know I get irritated when you do that."  
_"_Sorry, honey, but this is an emergency. I'll get you something pretty, I promise."  
_"_Promise, my love?"  
_"_Promise, Jerana."  
_"_Alright...But wait! Before you go, I want to give you something."  
_"_What is it?"  
_"_It's a good luck charm. I've put it on wherever I went. And now I want you to do so as well."  
_"_Are you sure you want to give me this, love?"  
_"_I am sure. Please, take it."  
_"_Thank you sweetheart."_

Emma woke with a strange feeling. Whoever was saying such things was someone she knew. She couldn't have known why she was hearing the sweet talk conversation.

_But who?_ She thought with perplexity.

She pulled the soft covers off her and woke up with a start. Then she dressed herself up, firstly by going into the shower.

"Emma?" shouted a voice as Emma came out all hot and wet, with a towel around her body.

"Shalimar?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hey, can you wait a second? I'm just out of the shower."

"Oh sure, no problem," Shalimar replied.

Emma quickly grabbed her set of clothes and put them on, so that she wouldn't let her best friend waiting.

At last, Emma opened the door to see Shalimar's grinning face.

"Good Morning, Emma," Shalimar spoke. Emma smiled back.

"Hey, so what's up?"

Shalimar just looked at her for a moment and then her grin seemed to turn into a frown.

"Adam will tell you. I think we've got a problem."

Emma looked at Shalimar, confused. "What's the problem?"

"Dark Enemies are after us; especially Brennan."

"But why?" Emma asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask Adam about that one cause I don't know anything other then that," Shalimar answered and smiled.

They were just headed through the huge hall where sofas, tables and many other comfortable furniture stood.

"Morning, Emma!"

Emma looked to see Jesse looking at them. "Hey Jesse!"

Emma's eyes darted to see Brennan shouting to Adam, who was typing something on the computer. She could hear Brennan now yelling angrily.

"Adam, you can't lock me here! Those people who are after me want me! And-" he continued but Adam cut in.

"That's especially why you have to stay here. You're going to be in danger if you go out there, especially if it happens that you go out alone."

"But I won't be going alone! Someone could be with me wherever you want us to go!"

"That's not enough! Now quit arguing!" Adam shouted and the argument stopped abruptly. Emma could see her friend groan in frustration, both out of shouting too much and frustrated about not being able to go outside.

"Hey Brennan," Emma spoke as Brennan came sullenly to her side. "Brennan, Adam's right. Whoever's out there is trying to get to you," Emma said and smiled, a bit weakly. She felt as if she was betraying her friend. But of course, this was for her friend's safety. "Now you're saying it. Adam, Shalimar, and now you!" Brennan shouted, this time a hint of anger rising in his voice.

Brennan had just turned to Jesse, who was raising an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything!"

"Now, listen up!" shouted Adam, who at last had stopped typing whatever he was doing in the computer beside him.

Brennan, Emma, Jesse and Shalimar all looked up at Adam. He was on top of the second floor.

"Now, this enemy that name's themselves 'Dark Enemies' are a group of people who used to work for Genomex. Now I want you, Jesse and Emma, to go in and find the source information of this group. Who these people are and why they are after us. **Everything**. Jesse, you'll need to hack into their files. The destination will already be inputted in the computer of the jet. Be careful!" Adam spoke as Emma and Jesse got ready to go to the jet. They headed out the underground door, where the jet was waiting for them.

Shalimar looked at Adam with confusion.

"But Adam, what about me?"

Adam looked at Shalimar and answered, "I want you to stay with Brennan, just in case there was anything. I have to go away and find out about something."

And with that, Adam grabbed his coat and walked away, winking at Shalimar.

Brennan just looked at Adam's back, filled with mixture of pain.

"Brennan, it's alright. Adam just wants what's best for you."

"Well, whatever Adam was thinking, I hope it wouldn't effect the lives of one of you.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Emma climbed aboard the jet, clipping the little speaker onto her ear. Jesse was doing the same, except he sat on the right side of Emma.

"You ready?"

"Yup, I'm ready."

The jet roared with energy and there was a sudden burst as the jet zoomed away, avoiding the sliding doors that were shutting behind the jet.

"So where are we going?" asked Jesse.

"We're going to Chicago."

"Chicago? That's quite a long way to go!"

"Well, I suppose we can enjoy the ride there!" Emma said and grinned at Jesse while their jet sped off to Chicago.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

A beautiful skinned woman walked up to a man with short brown hair, which seemed to make him stagger back. The short brown haired man was locked up in a white cell, with no escape route for him to run. He just looked up at the beautiful woman as if she were the devil. Though he was angry at her, he was rather frightened at what this woman was capable of doing to him.

"Hello Mr. Gerald. Now have you found out where the location of the Sanctuary?" the woman spoke and smiled sweetly. The man called Gerald could see the evil grin under her sweet smile.

"I-I still can't find it," he muttered, making his voice muffled so the woman standing before him would not hear.

But the woman seemed to have sharp hearing because her freaky sweet smile turned abruptly into disapproving frown.

"Have I not said we need this information? Have I not told you that if you do not start getting any locations to Sanctuary, you will probably DIE! HAVE I not said-" she kept talking until her volume of the voice turned higher and higher. Gerald looked at the woman with fear and horror in his eyes. He didn't know what this woman was going to do with him. He was probably going to be killed. Whatever she wanted to know about, this Sanctuary, he had to find it now.

"Alright, I'll find it."

Her lips curved into a malicious evil grin.

"Of COURSE you'll find it. You WILL find it for me, Mr. Gerald Harrison. If you don't, you'll wish you've never been born!"

And with that the beautiful woman chuckled and left the white cell Gerald was trapped in.

"Find it for me, Mr. Gerald, and you shall live!" he heard her shout and disappear under a cover of guards.

"Sanctuary…" he muttered the words and concentrated.

**Edited 10/18/2005**


	2. Connections

**:Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness:**

**Disclaimer:  
****I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!  
****  
**_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_

**Connections**

Emma and Jesse walked up in front of the building they were standing. They had landed the jet on a safe distance and made it invisible, so no one could see it.

"This is the building?" Jesse said, with an unimpressed look.

"I guess it is."

The two both walked towards it. The building looked a lot more like it was about to crumble any minute. The color was turning brown, making it look like it was rotting and vast vines seemed to crawl everywhere on the building. Clearly, it was a yucky looking building they would rather not have gone in.

"Let's go through the back," Jesse said and Emma nodded. They walked quietly so no one would look at them suspiciously.

"Jesse, can you go through the door?"

"No problem!"

Jesse turned transparent and he vanished inside the door in front of Emma. Soon, there was a nice click as Jesse opened the door for Emma.

"Quickly, we better hurry."

"Yeah."

"Is there anyone inside the building?"

Emma pulled out a little gadget and clicked on one of the buttons. It gave out no sound as moving little dots appeared on the little screen.

"There are a couple of guards but I'm not sure about the others."

"Alright then, that's easy. Come on!"

Jesse ran and pushed through the waiting doors in front of them. Emma followed as well. A guard walked straight until he saw the two. He was about to shout something but Emma silenced him by knocking him unconscious before he could say anything.

"That was safe."

"We have to be careful. Somehow I think this isn't quite right."

They were just entering another hall, which they had met another guard patrolling. The second guard as well was silenced.

"Emma, can you sense where the computers are?"

Emma closed her eyes a minute and concentrated. Then she found it.

"The computers are over there, on your right hand side."

Jesse stretched his hand to the doorknob and turned it. The doorknob didn't open.

"Well, I suppose I have to use my little trick again, he said and slipped through, or tried to. He banged hard on the door, which he yelped loudly with pain.

"Ouch! Are you ok, Jesse?" Emma asked, staring at the door with a strange look.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why can't we go in?"

"I don't know. Well, let's find a guard and take he's keys."

Jesse nodded and followed Emma as Emma quickly knocked out a guard. The guard slipped and fell to the ground with a silent clank of keys. Emma took the keys and handed them to Jesse.

"Here, try using one of those keys."

Jesse nodded and he walked back towards the door. Emma walked back as well as he saw Jesse opening the door.

"Hmm, that was easy!"

Emma and Jesse entered the room, where five computers were peeping with light. Emma shut the door behind her as Jesse went straight to one of the computers and started typing into it. The computer peeped rather loudly.

Jesse groaned. "It's gonna take a while for me to hack into the computer."

"Well, ok. As long as no one barges in."

As Emma watched Jesse, she heard a muffling voice. She looked at her back, confused. She opened the door and looked around. The hall was empty and no guards were around. Her heart told her something wasn't right but she didn't know what.

_**HELP... ME...!**_

Emma jerked back with surprise. She looked around and searched for anyone who had cried for help. She saw none.

Maybe you were just imagining things, her head told her.

But of course it wasn't.

She felt something try to lead her somewhere as Jesse continued typing into the computer, taking no notice of Emma.

_I'm in here..._ a voice spoke softly. Emma looked at her left and saw another door, where a warning said, "**NO ENTRY**" in big bold letters. Emma looked at it with a puzzled feeling as she turned the door knob. It opened easily.

As Emma looked, she saw a man in a corner that looked up at her with hope. _You found me._

The man was badly bruised and he was in a plastic cage, or rather a plastic room. There was door to it.

"Who are you?" Emma asked in wonder. She guessed this man was a mutant, since he had communicated to her and leaded her here.

"My name is Gerald Harrison. I've been trapped here since someone knew about my abilities. Please just get me out of here!" he shouted as he stood up.

Emma nodded and came closer to the plastic room. It was transparent, letting her see the inside of the room.

Emma walked towards the door, where she tried to open it. It didn't budge. "Wait here, I'll get some help."

The man called Gerald nodded as Emma went back to Jesse.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked as he handed the keys Emma had asked to have.

"There's a mutant who's trapped in there. I'm going to let him free. Jesse, we should better hurry, I feel something's wrong here."

Jesse nodded and went back to typing into the computer.

Emma ran back to the plastic cage Gerald was trapped in. Gerald smiled in relief as Emma slipped one of the keys and it clicked.

Emma pulled the doorknob and Gerald suddenly hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Emma was bewildered but then she smiled and hugged him back. Gerald then let go. There was a beep from Emma's pocket as she pulled her gadget out. "Uh oh..."

"What is it?" Gerald said, he's eyes filling with fear.

"We have to go, NOW. People are coming in!" Emma said and grabbed Gerald's hand. She ran towards Jesse, but suddenly the door shut by its own accord. "Jesse!" Emma shouted.

Jesse looked around and saw Emma running with a man. He saw the computer beeping and realized that he had made a terrible mistake. The computer started to laugh, as if it was alive and the computer was soon covered with one word. It read, "GOTCHA!"

He turned back to run away from the computer and get out of the door but the door shut in front of Emma's face. He heard Emma shout his name. Desperate, he used his ability to go through the door, though he knew it wouldn't work. He was trapped.

"Jesse!" Emma shouted. Gerald looked at the woman who saved him sadly.

"Come on, we have to go. Before _they_ come! Come on!" Gerald said. He pulled the Emma's hand gently but she pushed it away.

"Jesse!" she shouted again. There was a muffled answer from the door as Jesse shouted, "Emma, you have to go! Leave me! We'll figure something out! GO!"

"No I'm not going to leave you here! No! I'm not!" Emma shouted.

"Emma, listen to me! If you stay here, you're going to be caught as well! Please go, for my sake!" Jesse answered.

Emma, though little beads of tears were forming in her eyes, she quickly brushed them away. "Alright! Jesse, we'll get you out of here, I promise!" She shouted and ran.

There was a sound of footsteps and guards noticed them. There were gun shots pointed at them as Gerald and Emma ran from the building towards the safety of the jet, leaving Jesse to his awaited fate.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Ok, that was exciting to write! I've been looking forward to write since I thought of it in my head but I was showered with homework at school:) As least I got to write it at last and not forget many of the points I thought of in my head at school before! I'll post soon!

**Ally:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the next chapter! I'll be updating more so don't go away:)


	3. Plans

**:Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness:**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!**

**Author's Note:  
**It's been quite a while since I wrote the last chapter!  
(I've just noticed I've written the story before my birthday! Gasp!)  
I hope everyone liked that one! And I hope everyone likes this one as well:) Anyways, I wrote a bit longer than I expected but that's a good thing! Well guess I should let you read the story then! Enjoy!

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_**  
**

**Plans**

"Mr. Kilmartin, did you really think we were that stupid?"

Jesse only glared up at the beautiful looking woman who had tortured Gerald Harrison for the past weeks. Now she had another victim.

Jesse was strapped on a metal chair, his hands and legs clamped on the metal chains of the chair. He struggled a bit but it didn't budge.

"No use, Mr. Kilmartin. And if you even think of using your powers, which I doubt, you _will_ die before you're friends come here and save you. But you're friends are not going to just get you. You're friend, Mr. Brennan Mulwray, will go in your place," the woman before him chuckled rather insanely. Her eyes glinted with cold humor.

Jesse looked up at the woman at the mention of Brennan. _What do they want with him? What are they going to do with him once his in their hand?_

"What do you want with Brennan?" he snarled. He glared angrily at the woman, who smiled back.

"Captives don't have the right to talk, Mr. Kilmartin. And you are a captive. If you ask any questions, it will be the end of you," the woman spoke and stood in front of Jesse. She chuckled again.

"But I guess I can give you a little hint on why we want you're friend. He is the key to everything."

Jesse stared at the woman with distaste. "Key? You sick bitch, what are you trying to do to Brennan?"

The woman's grin faltered and slowly turned to an angry frown. She slapped Jesse's cheek hard on the face. Pain coursed through Jesse's face as he winced. He could feel a scratch on his face from the woman's long sharp nails. The warm blood trickled down his face.

"I SAID CAPTIVES DO NOT TALK!" she roared and snapped her fingers. A door opened to reveal a man holding a familiar device in his hands. Jesse's eyes widened with fear.

"No, no!" Jesse shouted as the object came closer. Someone roughly pulled his hair, revealing the back of his neck.

"Enjoy yourself, Mr. Kilmartin!" the woman spoke and laughed, her shoes clinking away.

A pain pierced the back of Jesse's neck and Jesse screamed in agony as the subdermal governer was placed into his neck.

The man in front of Jesse stood there watching Jesse writhing with agony with a smirk on his face.

"Now, you're going to tell us where Sanctuary and Brennan Mulwray is. This is for your own good, Mr. Kilmartin."

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Brennan sat on a chair, grumbling irritably. Shalimar just grumbled as well in annoyance at Brennan's mood.

They had waited for almost two hours with nothing to do.

"When are they coming back?" Brennan spoke, annoyed. He drummed his fingers on the table near him, crouched in a thinking position.

"Brennan, I don't know, they're probably coming back just about now," Shalimar suggested.

"Or maybe in big trouble," Brennan spoke.

"Brennan, they're probably alright! Don't worry too much or-" Shalimar began when there was a opening sound.

"At last, their back!" Brennan said and woke up, walking quickly.

Emma and a man appeared out of the door. But Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma, where's Jesse?" Brennan demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the man beside her, who looked away.

"Jesse's c-caught!" Emma stammered.

Shalimar came running towards Emma, who looked really upset.

"What?" Brennan roared and ran towards the computer, muttering in frustration.

"Emma, it's alright. We'll get Jesse back," Shalimar reassured Emma, who calmed down a little. The man standing beside Emma gripped her hand tighter, as if he was a poor lost child.

"Emma, whose this?" Shalimar spoke and pointed to the man.

"My name is Gerald Harrison," the man spoke with a weak smile. Shalimar smiled back quickly. "Well, welcome to Sanctuary."

Gerald's heart suddenly froze. _Sanctuary... Sanctuary...!_

He remembered someone coming into his cell when he was asleep and putting something on him. That time he didn't know what. But now he realized that he had most likely been tracked.

"I have a transmitter!" he shouted frantically touching his clothes. Shalimar and Emma's eyes widened.

"Where is it?" Shalimar shouted. Gerald touched his body searching if there was anything similar to a transmitter.

Emma focused her eyes and sensed the transmitter... but in a very unusual place.

"Gerald, you have it _inside_ you..." Emma spoke, gulping.

Shalimar's eyes widened even more. "Oh my god... how are we going to get it out?"

Gerald froze and stopped touching his clothes. He's eyes widened as well. He had no memory of being cut open in that horrible place.

"We have to call Adam," Emma spoke and walked towards Brennan. Brennan was yet again sitting on the sofa, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Brennan we have to call Adam!" Emma shouted and leaned over the computer, her fingers touching the keyboard.

"I already did. I can't reach him. God..." he spoke, looking frustrated.

"I'll try to reach him in his mind. You try reaching him with the Comlink ring, Bren-," Emma spoke and trailed off. She closed her eyes and focused her mind, reaching Adam's mind. She could feel a thousand minds swirling through her path to reach Adam. She focused harder, shutting her eyes harder. She sensed Adam's mind through the thousands of minds and reached forward. A gentle kind of feeling swept her as she spoke.

_Adam we're in trouble..._

_Emma! What are you doing? You can't do this, it's dangerous!_

_I know... but we need you're help. The Dark Enemies got Jesse and I brang an innocent mutant who has a transmitter planted in his body!_

_I'll come as soon as possible! Wait there, and don't leave the person you brang out of you're sight. He may just as well be a man working for the Dark Enemies!_

_But he might be innocent!_

_Don't let him wander, Emma. That is the last thing we need._

_But-_

_Emma, please._

_Ok... Please just hurry!_

Emma opened her eyes and realized Shalimar and the man beside her. Her palms were sweaty and although she was supposed to feel hot, she felt very... cold. Really icy cold that she gasped for breath and was about to collapse.

Just when she might have dropped to the ground, Gerald caught her, holding her firmly.

"Careful," Gerald spoke and smiled gently at her.

Emma looked up at Gerald with bewilderment.

"Thank you," Emma spoke as Gerald let go softly. Emma was leaning on the computer chair, grasping the seat tightly.

"Emma are you alright?" Brennan shouted with a worried look as he walked quickly towards her side. "I'm ok."

"What did Adam say?" he asked.

"He said to wait here and that he'll come here as soon as possible."

"Well, that's a relief, I guess."

"Emma, what happened in that building you went?" Shalimar spoke.

Emma told them the whole story about landing at the building and how the Dark Enemies tricked them cleverly into their plan.

"Maybe they wanted you to find Gerald," Shalimar spoke. Brennan glared suspiciously at Gerald, who winced at the thought.

_Gerald is an enemy..._

Emma winced at Brennan's suspicious thought.

"Maybe..." Emma spoke slowly.

"Well, you guys have to get some rest. We'll just have to work out a way to get Jesse back," Brennan spoke irritably.

"Yeah, I think I'll sleep for a bit. Gerald could come to my room," Emma spoke and smiled at Gerald.

"No Gerald could-" Brennan started. Emma grabbed Gerald's hand tightly. "No its ok, Brennan."

Brennan groaned silently. _She read my mind..._ he thought irritably.

"Do you need any help, Emma?" Shalimar spoke with worry.

"No I'll be alright. Thanks Shalimar!" Emma spoke and got up, her legs wobbling a bit.

"Come on Gerald let's go," she spoke and Gerald nodded, glancing fearfully at Brennan's direction. They walked away from Shalimar and Brennan towards Emma's room.

"What happened to Emma?" Shalimar asked.

Brennan just stared at them walking inside and closing the door gently behind them.

"Emma read my mind."

"What did she read?" Shalimar spoke, looking up at Brennan.

"That I was suspicious of Gerald."

"Oh, well, I think Gerald is a good guy. That's what I think that is," Shalimar spoke with a cheeky smile and walked away.

"Maybe..." Brennan spoke and looking at the door of Emma's room one more time, he walked away as well.

Emma closed the door gently behind her. She let go of Gerald's hand, who smiled grimly at Emma's direction.

"That guy's suspicious of me. I heard he's thought."

"Brennan is just nervous, that's all."

"Do you think I'm bad?" Gerald spoke, he's eyes looked gently at Emma. Emma's heart stung at the thought that this man in front of her was actually accused of being a bad man.

"No... But I'm not sure..." she spoke and trailed off. _Unless I make contact with you... _she finished in her head.

"Then you can do it. I have nothing to hide," Gerald spoke and leaned forward. Emma hesitated.

"Come on," Gerald spoke. Emma closed her eye and opened them. She sent a connection and Gerald staggered. Emma closed her eyes and let all of Gerald's life flow through her eyes.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Woo hoo! 4 Reviews! Yay! The plot's going pretty good as I planned! It's gonna get better in the end too! Hope everyone reads and please review:) (I don't have school! Looovveee weekends! I can write as much chapters as I can! Yes!) Anyways, I'll post pretty _soon_:D

**Aniki19: **Yeah I know what you mean! I like it when one of Mutant X gets caught! (Mostly the guys; especially Brennan, lol) Aren't we so evil? Lol! No its Muhahaha! Yeah there's gonna be torturing and stuff a bit cause Jesse's strong! He'll try to fight back the thing the bad guys put in the back of his neck! (Even I can't remember that word was!) I'll update as fast as possible!

**Michelle: **Thank you, thank you:)

**sclub: **Thank you, thank you! Hmmm there _may_ be a J/E pairing, still thinking about it. But there also MIGHT be a different pairing with Emma. Who do you think? Hehe trying figuring it out:) (I feel so evil, lol, muhahaha!) Anyways, I'll update soon!


	4. Gerald

**:Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!**

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry I didn't update! I apologize to all my reviewers! I won't talk anymore! Now you can read!

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_**  
**

**Gerald**

"_Gerry?" a woman whispered soflty as a little boy, about the age of six or seven, just stared at the little poodle that was sleeping on the rug. The house was illuminated with sunlight and it shadows stretched out long beneath the boy's feet. _

_He was sitting beside the little poodle on the rug, his feet cross-legged, he's hands resting on he's knees. He looked like he was praying to Buddha._

"_Come, darling, we need to get you to the hospital. The doctor's waiting for you. And Nurse Claire said she'll play with you. You can bring Jacky with you," spoke the woman, who Emma guessed was the boy's mother. Gerald's mother held a little stuffed animal that looked like a seal, with whiskers sticking off._

_Gerald still sat there, not hearing a word of his mother's words. He still stared until his mother pushed him softly and he broke off from the trance. _

"_Yes mommy?" he asked, as if nothing has happened, getting up on he's feet._

"_Come on, we have to go. We're gonna be late for our appointment," he's mother spoke and gave him the little seal, who Gerald caught with he's hands, hugging him. Then he's mother kissed him on the cheek and held Gerald's hand._

_They walked towards the car that waited outside the house. Someone was in the car, holding onto the steering wheel. He was looking at the two irritably. He went back to calling on he's cell phone, shouting into it._

_Gerald's mother opened the back car door and let Gerald slip inside. Gerald sat on the ride hand side of the seat, struggling to get the seatbelt. His mother took it out and put it in the seatbelt holder for him. Then she too went inside the front door car and slammed the door shut. _

_The man, Emma guessed, was Gerald's father. He shut the cellphone after he's wife came in the car. "What took you so long?" he asked, annoyed. He was late for work for two minutes already._

"_Gerry was having one of those... things," she answered. Gerald's father nodded quickly and turned the car of the engine off, speeding towards the road ahead._

_Gerald, meanwhile, was staring out of the window. He liked the big view of the city, the strange smell of gasoline, the smell of the car and he's parents perfume smell. He also enjoyed watching the people walk about doing their business, some holding cell phones to their ears, others holding babies in their arms and children running through the streets while cars zoomed ahead._

_He could hear the soft thoughts of he's mother. **My little Gerry is growing. But what ever could be wrong with him? **He heard his mother speak in her thoughts._

_He also heard his father's distasteful thoughts about him. **If only Gerald could be a normal kid, just like I wished for. If he wasn't mentally ill, I could be worrying about my job now, not about Gerald. He is a pain in the ass…**_

_Before long, the car came through a parking lot. The family parked their blue car on the parking lot and went inside the hospital._

_There, the doctors and nurses greeted Gerald and he's family with a smile. Gerald's friend, Nurse Claire, smiled and took him by the hand, asking him what he had done over the winter. Gerald answered by saying he got a superman doll from Santa and Jacky from his mother. _

_When the nurse asked if he got anything from he's father, Mr. Harrison, he simply answered no with a frown on his face._

_Gerald was always left alone with he's loving mother, who loved him more than anything else in the whole wide world. His father, on the other hand, never stayed with him for long. He could always hear he's mother complain to his father about not giving him enough love._

"_Oh," answered Nurse Claire with a frown too. She then left to talk to Mrs. Harrison, who spoke with the nurse with a concerned look._

_Mr. Harrison, who was there a minute ago, was gone from the spot._

_When Gerald asked where he had gone to the Doctor, he smiled bitterly at the boy and answered that he had gone to work._

_Gerald then was in a fit of tears. He liked he's father, he really did. But why didn't he like him back?_

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

_Now Emma saw another scene. It was in a building where she guessed was a company building, somewhere probably where Gerald was working. _

_Then she saw him. He was younger then when she had found her._

_He seemed to be distracted by another person, who was talking to him about paperwork, throwing loads of paper into he's hands, not leaving him with enough space to carry coffee. _

_He looked at the person irritably and handed half of the paper back into the person's hand, who groaned and left with it. He grabbed he's steaming coffee and left the room he was in, into an office room with he's name on the door._

_There he let all the paper fall onto he's wide desk and sat onto he's big wheeled soft chair, which moved a bit beneath him. He seeped he's coffee and pulled out his pen from his breast pocket on he's ironed shirt. _

_He wrote something onto one of the papers on he's desk and then a phone rang. He picked it up and he had a momentary flash of being chased by black men, then he shut the picture out rather quickly._

"_Hello?" he spoke and a woman's voice asked if this was Gerald, Harrison Gerald speaking. "Yes it is," he answered and heard a cold chuckle come through the speaker. "We're gonna get you!" and it was cut off._

_Gerald stared at the phone in he's hands with horror. He dropped it and let the phone dangle in midair. Then he pushed the chair away from him, got up, grabbed he's coat and ran out of the bulding, fear building up in him as he slipped into the elevator full of working people and slipped past the exit, hearing shouts of worry from his friends._

_He ran and went into his car, slamming the car door shut and putting the engine to life. The car sped off into the road, where Gerald sighed with relief, when..._

"_You can run, but you can't hide, Mr. Harrison."_

_He turned his head around but no one was there. Then he looked back and slammed on the brakes. He was almost about to hit a car! There was honking from the other car as it drove away from Gerald's car._

_Panting and sweating, he let the car turn a curb, towards his house. He then stopped the car, relaxing he's body. He breathed in and out deeply, letting his eyes relax and close._

"_We found you!"_

_Gerald's eyes shot open and saw to his horror that the voice was frighteningly right. Black man were coming near he's car. They had guns and strange pole like weapons, something he saw in TV where police used to get criminals._

_**But I didn't do anything! **He's mind shouted as he went out of the car in panic and backed away from the black men, who were closing in on him. He ran and ran, but he could see the black men chasing after him as well. He ran until he thought he couldn't run anymore. Soon the black men caught up with him and surrounded him._

"_You can't hide from us!" one of the black men spoke and zapped poor Gerald in the stomach with he's electric rod. Gerald shouted for help but no one seemed to come to he's aid. He woke up again only to be zapped. Before long he was unconscious and everything around him slowly became dark._

Emma let go of Gerald, who was closing he's eyes as well. "You're not bad," she simply said and grinned. Gerald grinned as well.

"But how am I gonna prove that your not an enemy?" Emma spoke, a frown replacing the smile. "I don't know, you can think of something, you'll probably always be able to," he spoke. Emma shook her head, her eyes filled with worry. The frown deepened, making Gerald frown too.

"Don't be worried, be happy," he said and grabbed her softly and then kissed her softly in a lovely embrace. Emma, though surprised by this person's move, who she had only met, kissed him back. She heard a creak of the door opening but she didn't care, until she heard Brennan's voice shouting "What the hell are you doing!"

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

**A/N: **Ok so that's it for now! I know I should have written a bit more about Gerald's past but the truth is, I couldn't think of anything else to write except that he's a telepath, like Emma. So umm yeah, I jumped to the point, lol. Oh and YAY! I got 6 Reviews! Anyways, I'm gonna reply to them! Please Review for this chapter! Thank you!

**Louise:** Yeah I know, it's good to write up a fic with the old team in it! (screams up and down excitedly) I was so shocked when Emma was killed off! I mean, I like Lexa, but I liked Emma _way_ better! I mean, Emma was telepathic! How cool is that?

**Bren88: **Thank you! I'll be writing more so you'll know what'll happen!

**Meg: **Ohhh I'm so sorry the story was late! I hope you like this chapter! Did I let you down:( You'll know what the Dark Enemies are going to do with Brennan after they get him. _Oops!_ I just told you what's gonna happen next! Lucky you! lol

**Tunder28: **Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! Yeah me too I am a big fan of Brennan (apart from Orlando Bloom, who I like first!) lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**sclub: **Yes absolutely! Lol Actually I'm thinking of pairing Gerald and Emma, since there both telepathic! Lol Nah, it wouldn't be that evil lady! But there would be some flashbacks about her and someone from the group, some you know pretty well from Mutant X! lol Guess who? Anyways, the flashbacks are an old pairing, a short one really! You'll get to read them further on!


	5. Locked

**Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!

**A/N:** (sniff) Did everyone know? That we can't respond to our reviews? (sniff) Why oh why! (blows nose) So... I can't reply to any questions from now on unless the rules change! (sob) Well, at least on the bright side, we, fanfic writers, can still write our Author Notes, something also important in fanfic writing... still, I think its extremely unfair. Anyways... Here's the chapter you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews! (And you'll see I support Brennan/Emma, instead of Gerald/Emma, I needed to put that in order to shake things up.)

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_

**Locked**

**"What the hell are you doing!"**

Emma and Gerald quickly let go of each other as Brennan came bursting in. His eyes flared angrily. How dare this man touch Emma! Brennan immediately lost control and before he could stop himself, he threw a whole load of his electricity at Gerald, who was knocked off his feet. He gave a stiffled cry and Gerald, luckily, was knocked to the wall and saved by Emma's bed.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Brennan roared and Emma could see the sparking circulation jumping from finger to finger growing brighter. Emma looked both angrily and shocked to see Brennan so angry. And what was Brennan talking about? Was he refering to her?

"Brennan, calm down!" Emma walked in, to comfort him. He had seen Brennan go out of control once and she wouldn't know what to do if it happened again. "We were just talking!"

"Calm down? Talking? You looked like you were making out with him, Emma!" Brennan shouted sarcastically, his hand still raised straight at Gerald, who looked up blearily at him. He looked a bit dizzy as well. He opened his parched up lips and spoke, "Brennan, I can explain-"

"Explain! No you can't! I know what I saw, you bastard!" Brennan shouted and he moved his hand again to attack Gerald, who looked pleadingly at Brennan.

"**STOP!**" Emma screamed and this got Brennan's attention. He looked around at Emma, who was now teary eyed. The sparks that were flying wildly in Brennan's hand now disappeared inside his palm. Though Brennan was boiling with anger, he looked back at Emma sympathetically. He moved towards Emma to comfort her, to bring her into his arms, but she glared and moved away.

"No more violence, I don't want to see people get hurt, Brennan! He meant no harm! He's innocent!" Emma shouted, tears spilling on her cheeks. "Jesse, and now Gerald..."

Her words pierced like knives into Brennan's heart, bleeding him from the inside. He looked at Emma, her eyes now filled with tears. Then he stabbed a angry glare into Gerald, who looked all confused and innocent. _It's all 'Gerald's' fault! _Brennan thought furiously. Unable to hear Emma's sobbing any longer (and the fact that Emma wouldn't let him near her)he glanced at Emma with hurt expression and walked out of her room with the most saddest look a man could ever have.

With an awful headache, Gerald slowly moved and he painfully walked over to Emma, who she let Gerald embrace her in his strong arms. He felt her tears on him and hushed her softly.

Emma let all the tears glide down her cheeks. She was worried sick for Jesse and the stubborn way Brennan had acted when he found out Emma had kissed Gerald only felt herself grow disgusted. Was it because Brennan cared for Emma? Or was it because he was jealous of the man who now comforted her? She let more tears slide. She just wanted the pain and suffering to be over.

* * *

Shalimar yawned and stretched her body. She must have been really tired from all the commotion that had happened that day. She got to her feet and then heard Brennan's shouting from Emma's room. She was about to go barge in there to find out what was going on but she stopped. A voice told her to let Brennan take care of it. What Emma didn't know and Shalimar knew was that Brennan still liked Emma. He cared deeply for Emma and that was why Brennan was so impatient around Emma. She also knew Brennan was still suspicious of the man, the newcomer who said his name was Gerald Harrison. She too believed that he was yet another unfortunate mutant caught in some sort of plan but she was curious. Could he be trusted?

He heard her friend, Emma scream angrily and she considered her decision. But still the voice stopped her. "Let them take care of it, Shalimar."

She walked towards the computers and then she typed the password into the keyboard. It was enough trouble that Jesse had been caught. He might be in much more worse condition than they were. The computer screen beeped and the screen was filled with the all the information about the Dark Enemies.

Then just when Shalimar was going to have a go at getting Jesse's com link signal, there was a buzz from Shalimar's com link and Adam's voice crackled.

"Adam?" Shalimar spoke.

"Yes, I am calling to say I'm here, can you open the door, Shalimar?"

"Sure," Shalimar spoke and she pressed a button near the computer. There was a loud sound of the jet engine and the swishing sound of the door as Adam came out of the door. He looked calm but he wore a concerned look on his face.

"I heard Jesse was caught, did you get any signal from his com link?"Adam asked and Shalimar shook her head. "No I haven't checked yet."

"Don't, they may have bugged it. Then they can easily find us and we'll be leading them here."

Shalimar nodded and Adam gave a weak smile.

"Are you alright? Where's the others?"he questioned quickly.

"I'm alright. But I think the newcomer isn't," Shalimar spoke. And then she added, "He's over in Emma's room."

"Alright, thank you Shal," Adam spoke and he walked towards Emma's room.

* * *

Jesse felt as if he was floating. He couldn't feel his body and what he did feel was numb, controlled. And he hated it. The only thing that seemed to move freely in his state was his eyes, which showed all the fear and anger he had stored in him. Even his lips didn't move easily. His eyes studied where he was. He looked like he was in some sort of dungeon, but really it was only a small room with a simple little bed and a chair. The room was quite dark and the only light that poured down on him was the small little lamp on the top, which swinged back and forth. The handcuffs that were on him before had now been removed. He had fought hard not to tell the specific directions of Sanctuary and where it was but the device in the back of his neck had made him tell. He felt so guilty and angry.

"It's not fun, is it, to feel controlled?"spoke the familiar voice and his eyes followed the same woman's form. His eyes were burning furiously as the woman chuckled. She sat on the chair beside him and she held some sort of remote control in her hands. She pointed the device at his face and clicked a button. Immediately, Jesse felt control over his lips again and he shouted the curses he had to say to the woman. The woman seemed to stare at her captive with a malicious smile and her eyes flared wildly. She did not care about the insults her captive threw at her now. Her plans were coming to place now.

Jesse breathed in and out, since he had no control to pant, and he just kept glaring at the woman, who looked so crazily happy. He wanted to grab her throat and squeeze it so hard. All the murderous attempts sprouting into his head later made himself uneasy.

The woman, whose eyes glinted dangerously, lifted the device in her hand and smiled. "This most advanced technology... Marvelous what science can do, don't you think, Mr. Kilmartin? Now, I want you to do something very important. If not, I'll let you wish you've never been born," the woman spoke in her most sweetest voice and Jesse, who stared at the woman with disgust. And the woman pointed the device right in his face and clicked the button.

**A/N: **Well, that was kind of fun to write, though it was hard. I hope I didnt let anyone down! Please please review!


	6. Betrayal

**Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness**

**A/N:** Hiya everybody, sorry for not updating soon but I needed to update my other fanfics! Thank you for the reviews, I loved them! Anyways, here, I've changed a bit of format around, it's getter newer and better! So have a read and enjoy! (Please review too!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_

**Betrayal**

**Previously on Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness...**

"Brennan, calm down!" Emma walked in, to comfort him. "We were just talking!"  
"Calm down? Talking? You looked like you were making out with him, Emma!" Brennan shouted sarcastically, his hand still raised straight at Gerald, who looked up blearily at him. He opened his parched up lips and spoke, "Brennan, I can explain-"

"Adam?" Shalimar spoke.  
"Yes, I am calling to say I'm here, can you open the door, Shalimar?"  
"Sure," Shalimar spoke and she pressed a button near the computer.

Jesse felt as if he was floating. He couldn't feel his body and what he did feel was numb, controlled. And he hated it. The only thing that seemed to move freely in his state was his eyes, which showed all the fear and anger he had stored in him.  
"It's not fun, is it, to feel controlled?" spoke the familiar voice and his eyes followed the same woman's form. His eyes were burning furiously as the woman chuckled.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Adam knocked and opened the door to reveal a crying Emma inside Gerald's arms. Gerald spoke softly into Emma's ear as his swung around to see Adam with a horrified look on his face. Emma turned her teary eyes face at Adam and relief filled her face, but made her feel confused when he saw the glare on his face. Not directed to her, but to Gerald. Then she saw a flicker of ... joy? in Gerald's eyes.

"Get away from him, Emma," Adam spoke as his eyes intently stared at Gerald, who held Emma tightly in his grasp. Gerald's lips curved into an evil grin as he faced Adam, still holding Emma, who slowly started to struggle away from him.

"Why, hello Adam."

Emma struggled and tried to wriggle away from Gerald's grasp but it was as hard as iron. She started to struggle feriously, though she didn't understand why. Why was Adam asking her to get away from Adam? And how did Gerald know it was Adam they saw?

"Gerald, let go!" she shouted but still Gerald still held her, although his gaze was averted towards Adam, who also returned the gesture with a sharp glare.

"Let Emma go," Adam said firmly and Gerald only laughed, a very cold one too. Eyes gliting dangerously, Gerald mouthed his lips into a 'boo!'.

Immediately the room wasw filled with flesh cutting wind and Emma screamed as Adam was pushed away from the door onto the floor. There were new cuts and bruises on his face as Adam got up.

"It's been a long, long time since I saw you, Adam. And you have lots of worry lines now. What made you worry, I wonder?" Gerald spoke as he let go of Emma's wrist and pushed her hard into the room.

Emma gave a gasp and fell on the floor and saw the door being closed in front of her with a slam and a click of the lock. _NO!_ Emma thought frantically as she got up and banged her fists on the door. Pain coursed through her and she gave a groan of pain. So... she was wrong. Gerald was evil, and Brennan was right all along. Why was she being so stupid!

Adam still kept glaring Gerald as Gerald gave a wicked laugh. Both of them could hear Shalimar get up and coming towards them. Shalimar quickly ran towards Adam, now also wearing a glare as well.

Gerald smiled evilly with a dangerous glint in his eyes as Shalimar started to run at him, lunge herself at him in an attempt to attack before she was pulled away from him by Adam.

"No, Shal, don't go near him," Adam instructed and with a growl Shalimar nodded, her eyes going feral.

Gerald stepped forward, raising his arms up in a gentlemanly gesture as slowly his face seemed to illuminatly darkly and it was slowly being replaced by younger man wearing a cape like trenchcoat hiding most of his clothes, with a french looking face and narrow long eyes and thin lips. The Gerald that had been there seconds before was now a man that looked like Dracula Jr.

"Who the hell are you?" Shalimar shouted, her eyes blazing as the man, 'Gerald' walked another step forward.

"You don't know me, my dear. I am Drestine **(you pronounce it Dres-teen)**. No, I am not Gerald. He is dead, I killed him himself. Now, move away, so I can finish my job and kill my dear, old, friend you with. You wouldn't want your pretty face ruined, do you, love?" Drestine hissed slyly as he raised his hand. Slowly a swirling wind orb was held midair in his hands.

"Drestine, why have you come back?" Adam spoke cautionsly as he and Shalimar eyed the orb. Drestine smiled and his eyebrows rised.

"I thought I'd give you a visit. Actually, I am currently in association with lady in a group called Dark Enemies. But you don't care, do you, since your going to die!"

"I'd like to know, Drestine."

Drestine gave a loud snort so unlike his appearance. "Do you think I'm stupid? No, I do not think so, Adam. Lady Jerana will not be pleased if I tell you."

"Whose Jerana?" Shalimar shouted but this time Drestine shot a glare at Shalimar's direction.

"Ladies do not talk that way, my dear. Now tsk, you don't need to know. Enough chichat, Adam, meet your end here!" Drestine laughed as he raised the orb in his hands higher aiming it at Adam's direction.

"I don't think so!" growled a voice and Drestine turned around in alarm as he saw Brennan, holding a electric circulation before Drestine dropped on the ground unconcious, the orb evapouring from his hands.

**A/N: **Ok, it might have been easy to guess! So Gerald was really Drestine, lol. But there _was_ a Gerald, remember in chapter one? Yup. Anyways, please review and hope you like the chapter!


	7. Ashes

**Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness**

**A/N:** Helloooo! So, does anyone want more? Well, yes or no, I'll give it to you anyway, lol. Here it is! The next chapter of my fanfic! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_

**Ashes**

**Previously on Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness...**

"Brennan, calm down!" Emma walked in, to comfort him. "We were just talking!"

"Calm down? Talking? You looked like you were making out with him, Emma!" Brennan shouted sarcastically, his hand still raised straight at Gerald, who looked up blearily at him. He opened his parched up lips and spoke, "Brennan, I can explain-"

"Who the hell are you?" Shalimar shouted, her eyes blazing as the man, 'Gerald' walked another step forward. "You don't know me, my dear. I am Drestine. No, I am not Gerald. He is dead, I killed him himself. Now, move away, so I can finish my job and kill my dear, old, friend your with. You wouldn't want your pretty face ruined, do you, love?" Drestine hissed slyly.

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

Drestine slowly came to his senses, his head swirling. An awful headache quickly attacked him and cold sweat poured down his face. His body felt numb as his vision went from clouded to clear. His eyes looked about rather bewilered and he realised he was tied to a chair. He gave a chuckle, maybe even a insane chuckle as his eyes slowly saw Brennan and all the other Mutant X members come closer. Adam wore a stern face as he in front of Drestine.

"I suppose you think your very clever, Adam, by catching me?" Drestine spoke, still chuckling and Emma, who had now looked at the man she had actually kissed with disgust, now felt the spy was a criminal.

"No. Drestine," Adam spoke as Brennan's hands were raised with a zapping circulation of electricity.

"You're gonna tell us about the _Dark Enemies, _bastard, or I'm gonna zap you, like I did before," Brennan snarled angrily and put the zapping electricity near Drestine's face. Drestine eyed it but with an unusual smile.

"Very original, Mr. Mulwray. It's a wonder why the lady wants you..." Drestine hissed as Emma glared at Drestine as well. "If you are not Gerald, how did you have Gerald's memories?"

"I suppose I can tell you. I had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I simply... sucked them out of Mr. Harrison. Of course, that took quite awhile to get. He was pathetic, writhing and screaming. But of course, you wouldn't want the details, would you?" Drestine spoke with a sly grin, a glint in his eyes. Emma only glared at him with disgust.

"Drestine tell us about the Dark Enemies."

Drestine turned to Adam and gave a insane laugh. All of the Mutant X grimaced as they waited impatiently for Drestine to stop laughing like a maniac.

"Why would you want to know that? Because Mr. Mulwray is being tracked down? Or because you simply want to torture me? You know, Adam, you haven't changed a bit. You're just like the last time I saw you."

"Drestine, I never tried to harm your sister. I tried to cure her." Adam spoke with a hint of sadness creeping in his eyes. Emma turned around, feeling the sadness radiating out of Adam and flashed a perplexed look at his direction.

"You? YOU of all people, _lying_? This is unbelieveable, hilarious! You never tried to cure Trina, you tried to KILL HER! You son of a bitch KILLED HER WITH YOUR UGLY EXPERIMENTS! And you turned me into a freak! A useful power but a **FREAK!**" Drestine roared suddenly, suprising members except Adam.

"Adam, what is he talking about?" Shalimar asked but Adam didn't answer. He had an expression of shame, sadness and angry.

"Drestine, I had no intention of killing Trina. I wanted to help her, but she was too weak... Her brain couldn't handle the mutation that could have helped her recover..." Adam said softly.

Drestine glared menacingly and then a burst of strong winds blasted out of Drestine and cut into the members. Adam saw with horror as Drestine's body started to grow darkly.

"**LIAR!**" Drestine screamed as the wind cut into the Mutant X's flesh. Brennan quickly ran towards Emma and Shalimar and Adam came closer, all of the Mutant X then coming closer to protect themselves. Emma looked up at Brennan's determined face and she went closer to him with a comforted look.

"NO! Drestine! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Adam shouted through the loud wind but Drestine's eyes were glowing with anger in the most menacing way possible. Drestine gave a shocked scream, an angered one, both sounding despairing and thunderous in the blasting wind coming from him and then in a bright, white flash, all the Mutant X blinked and Drestine was gone, the ropes that binded him on the chair dangling useless on the ground. A sick smell of flesh and blood creeped into their noses and they all grimaced. Adam, who looked at the scene, only bit in his lips hard untill he could taste blood.

Then the Mutant X all departed from the place silently, without saying a word for a while...

**A/N: **(sniffle) It's so tragic... He wasn't bad, he just went to darkness cause he was filled too much with bad and revenge. Well, I hope you liked that chapter. (and sorry about the short chapter!)


	8. Errors

**Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness**

**A/N:** OMG! I am SO SORRY! Forgive me for the very long wait! And now I'm here, with a new chapter that has been awaited for for ummm about 6, 5 months? I am SO SORRY! Please have mercy and don't throw cookies at my face!

So umm anyways, lol. And it was too bad Drestine had to die in order for this chapter to come in! I really did enjoy writing Drestine. Maybe I'll do a flashback of Adam's and show Drestine in it. But... actually that'll be quite unnescessary. Unless anyone wants it:P (If yes, I'll have to think on what and where to put that flashback, lol) Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it very much! I hope you enjoy and please review again! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X so I don't own the characters as well! (I wish I did!) But I do own any other characters I've created!

_Italics: Flashbacks, thoughts or dreams (some might be parts where another is communicating with their heads)_

**Errors**

**Previously on Dark Shadows Unleashed, Light is lit in Darkness...**

"**LIAR!**" Drestine screamed as the wind cut into the Mutant X's flesh.

"NO! Drestine! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Adam shouted through the loud wind but Drestine's eyes were glowing with anger in the most menacing way possible. Drestine gave a shocked scream, an angered one, both sounding despairing and thunderous in the blasting wind coming from him and then in a bright, white flash, all the Mutant X blinked and Drestine was gone, the ropes that binded him on the chair dangling useless on the ground.

**×××××××××××**

Through the mistifying smoke still surrounding the chair that once held Drestine, a very faint light flickered through the smoke with a deep red color as small as a droplet of ink or even, in this case, blood. The Mutant X dared not turn back to investigate in that chair that had bond Drestine for it made them feel pity and disgusted at the same time. Whatever thing that was left on the table still blinked and then slowly it died away, it's coloring growing faint until it became the same color of dullness as the smoke that surrounded it. But it was enough time to lead the location of Sanctuary to their enemies...

**×××××××××××**

Brennan led Emma away from the scene where Drestine once lived, a grimace on his face. The injuries that Drestine's wind caused on his body was nowhere to be seen but for some strange reason, pain of the cuts still lingered with an aching throb. He winced from the pain but tried to ignore it. It will only worry Emma.

Emma was still in Brennan's arms and though she was unhurt from the blasts of wind that Drestine had caused, she still felt a small stinging pain on her cheek. Emma looked up at Brennan silently, her eyes watching his face with a soft smile. Brennan had saved her from Drestine...

Emma snuggled closer and blushed when Brennan put his hand on her hip gently. The two walked towards the balcony of Sanctuary and even without words, they knew each others thoughts from there.

"Brennan..." Emma began, looking up at him rather guiltily but a finger placed slowly on her lips silenced her.

"Forget it, Emma. I shouldn't have been so hard on you..." Brennan spoke and smiled, and this made Emma relax.

"I'm sorry, Brennan. You were right. I should have listened to you... And that kiss, I didn't-" Emma began but Brennan cut off. "It's alright. I know Gerald, I mean Drestine, came forward to you. I know you too well, remember?"

This made Emma laugh and the uneasiness that had strained her mind slowly started disappearing. Silence spread between the two, and they just looked out towards the outside. The sun was setting, and a brilliant orange sun showered bright light towards the mountains, where Sancturary was hidden. _Sanctuary... what a fitting name... _Emma thought and smiled to herself as she grasped onto the pole of the balcony, just in case there was a sudden gust of wind, and she was in an accident that included falling off a cliff.

"What was Drestine?" Brenna said finally, breaking the silence. Emma turned to look at him and his handsome features and her lips creased into a slight frown.

"He was an Illusionist, Brennan, I... felt it. That was why he had the ability to hurt us with that abnormal wind and trick our eyes into thinking he was Gerald Harrison."

"Who could be hunting for me, Emma?" Brennan said, and for the first time, Emma saw worry fill his eyes. She let her hand stretch out towards Brennan's cheek, caressing it gently. Brennan's own hand touched the hand as Emma smiled.

"You're stronger then them, Brennan. You have nothing to worry about."

"I am not worried about that." Brennan looked at her with a sad and almost desperate expression.

"Then what is it?" Emma asked, confusion started to cling on her voice. Brennan let her hand slip from his cheek, and his face came closer towards her. Emma's eyes sparkled in the sunlit balcony as Brennan pushed away a strand of Emma's hair away from her eyes. "If I get captured, I won't be able to protect you."

Emma looked surprised at first at this comment, but then smiled. "You won't leave me..."

And with that, she leaned forward, kissing him as she closed her eyes. Brennan, this time, was taken off guard, but then kissed her back, leaning closer towards Emma as the sun continued to go down.

But it was quickly broken when there was a sudden warning bellow that echoed through Sancturary. Emma and Brennan withdrew slowly, and they ran inside, looking confusedly at each other.

"What's happening?" Emma shouted as they caught sight of Adam and Shalimar running towards them.

"We're under attack!" Adam shouted. Emma and Brennan immediately readied their powers. There was a sudden bang from the entrance to Sancturary. Shalimar's eyes glowed feral. Emma, Brennan and Shalimar all turned to Adam, and he frowned terribly.

"We'll have to leave! They'll come and capture like Jesse! Head for the direction of the jet!" Adam answered and they all nodded, running for the route where the jet lay. Another defeaning bang echoed alongside the bellowing of the computer up above their heads. Shalimar took the chance of looking towards her back, and saw to her horror a whole lot of soldiers coming in with guns and helmets at the ready.

"Adam, we won't make it!" Emma shouted as Brennan gripped her hand tightly.

"I know..." Adam whispered as they ran furiously towards the route of the jet. There was a shout as gunshots were heard, pointed towards their direction.

"I'll fight them!" Brennan shouted, and immediately got a glare from Shalimar. "No you're not!"

"Fine! We both will!" Brennan shouted. Emma, Shalimar and Brennan all halted and faced the soldiers, who readied their guns. Adam stood behind them, shouting for them to stop and run instead, but they wouldn't listen.

Emma let her mind concentrate as she shot mind blasts towards the soldiers who came at them with punches. Shalimar was at work, kicking their asses as they tumbled like ragdolls onto the floor. Brennan, also, was in the middle of electrocuting the soldiers. But the more they did, the more the soldiers surrounded them.

"Surrender and you shall not be harmed!" one soldier yelled as they stood in front of Brennan, Shalimar and Emma, guns raised towards their hearts.

"I don't think so!" Emma shouted as she blasted the men with the guns. All of them ran, followed by a yelling Adam. But there was a ear-splitting shot of gun, and a bullet came whizzing towards them. Usually it didn't hit any of them, but unfortunately, this one hit Emma. Emma gave out a cry as she fell during her run. Brennan ran towards her, heaving her to her feet, but the soldiers were faster. Brennan gave out a frustrated yell as he zapped them, pushing them out of the way. Shalimar helped as well but this time they were overwhelmed. Emma gave out a pained sob as she grabbed at Brennan clothes. A soldier ripped her away from Brennan's strong arms and Brennan exclaimed angrily, trying to reach out for her. Shalimar also tried to do the same, shouting, but she was knocked off her feet.

"NO! EMMA!" Brennan roared as he saw Emma struggle, even in her pain. The back of a gun struck her head and made her head sink unconscious. Brennan furiously zapped a whole lot of the soldiers, trying to get to her, but this time Shalimar did not do the same. She grabbed for his arm, dragging him away from the shooting soldiers.

"_Let go, Shalimar!" _Brennan snarled and attempted to push her off. But somehow her grip was strong as she pulled him away from the soldiers. "If you die in the battle, you won't be no use to Emma! Emma needs us alive! We'll rescue her, but until then, we can do no more, Brennan! I can't believe I'm saying this but it's true!"

"No, that's not true! She needs us now! We need to get her back!" Brennan growled as he was pulled away from the hall and dragged inside the jet with the help of Adam.

"Brennan, she's right! We need to get ourselves out of here!" Adam yelled as Brennan gave a yell of frustration. The door of the jet closed and Shalimar dived for the front seat, along with Adam. Brennan snarled curses and then painfully put his head into his hands as he cried. He feared for Emma. And it was all he's fault! If it hadn't been for him, the Dark Enemies would never have been after him, and therefore would never have kidnapped Emma! But he was more furious towards Shalimar and Adam, and so he glared in his seat.

"Hold on!" Adam shouted as the jet zoomed up the air, the familiar sounds of gunshoots fired towards them. Shalimar winced as the jet shook violently from the small yet damadging impacts. Quickly the jet escaped Sancturary, and with that, they zoomed into the air, disappearing invisibly out into the setting sun.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! I am so sorry again, and please review! I'll update as soon as I can! (:


End file.
